WHAT IF THIS HAPPENED IN AOE? a halarious discussion
by Natalia and Sirive Prime
Summary: Me and some friends discuss Transformers Age Of Extinction, the discussion turns into a hilarious 'what if this happened' Lockdown gets a call from his mom on cybertron XD Football is now considered buttball on cybertron XD Lockdown's parents come to earth to spend the day with him. everyone chases Lockdown cuz he committed a crime of 'playing buttball without permission!


Natalia and SirivePrime]  
>HAS ANYONE WATCHET THE MOVIE TRANSFORMERS AGE OF EXTINCTION!?<p>

Knight] Yes! :3

Tonystarksgirlfriend] No

Natalia and SirivePrime] ONLY TWO?

Tonystarksgirlfriend] But i want to watch it!

Natalia and SirivePrime] ME AND KNIGHT ARE THE ONLY TWO!? that's sad ._., and if I could send you the movie,

I would тσиу ѕтαякѕ gιяℓfяιєиd

Knight] XD is there a rant needed? XD lol

тσиу ѕтαякѕ gιяℓfяιєиd] I wish you could Natalia and SirivePrime

Natalia and SirivePrime] тσиу ѕтαякѕ gιяℓfяιєиd *steals Michel Bay's Laptop, and sends the movie to you* ;-;

Firebird] I've seen it, and have ranted about it.

Natalia and SirivePrime] MAKES THREE

Knight] Lol

Firebird] I didn't think Bay could have made me more mad, but he did in AoE

Natalia and SirivePrime] how?

Firebird] Ratchet

Natalia and SirivePrime] *cries* ME TOO

Firebird] Why another fan fav why?!

Natalia and SirivePrime] *cries* D8 I was full heart with optimus when he found out and lost it and the autobots

went and destroyed the building

Natalia and SirivePrime] THOSE HUMANS DESERVE TO DIIIEEE

Firebird] YES THEY DO!

Knight] I was laughing when he was when Optimus went on his rage through the building xD

Firebird] I was laughing when Bee kicked down Stinger. Since when does Bee cuss?

Natalia and SirivePrime] when optimus raged, I was like: YEAH GO GET THOSE MOTHERF*CKING BUTTNUGGETS!

Firebird] IKR

Natalia and SirivePrime] maybe bee lost it..i saw pure anger on bees face when he found out about stinger

Firebird] Yeah

Knight] He was hilarious when he kicked him down xD

Natalia and SirivePrime] I grinned when Bee and Drift got into a fight

Natalia and SirivePrime] XD

Firebird]

Natalia and SirivePrime] and when lockdown tried to kill cade with his battle knife, I was like: HOLY SH*T HOW

THE F IS CADE STILL ALIVE!?

Knight] Me too! I love Crosshairs and Hound as well xD

Natalia and SirivePrime] when hound shouted IMMA FAT BALERINA DAT SLITS DECEPTICON THROAT!

Firebird] It was so cool how Hound's cigarette became like a little gun.

Natalia and SirivePrime] XD

Firebird] XD XD XD

Natalia and SirivePrime] I cried again when Cade showed a video saying that they were melting ratchet a few

minutes before the bots attacked the building

Firebird] I was p***ed when I saw that

Natalia and SirivePrime] they were melting his face and I was like have a mental breakdown like

NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Firebird] I felt like cussing, and I RARELY cuss

Natalia and SirivePrime] and when the humans blew up ratchet's leg of and he was so helpless and I just see the

hepless look on his face D8

Natalia and SirivePrime] I rarely cry and I cried 5 times

Natalia and SirivePrime] and I don't know why lockdown put optimus upside down when he captured him

Firebird] First 10 and this was going through my mind: Bay I hate you. Lockdown you just died in my mind

Natalia and SirivePrime] 1000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 times he died

Natalia and SirivePrime] in mind

Natalia and SirivePrime] Bay had to hit us in the feelz didn't he XC

Firebird] He hit me where it hurt in the very first movie. I miss Jazz!

Natalia and SirivePrime] *hugs Jazz* I missed him

Firebird] I miss Jazz to

Knight] I miss Ironhide! He would have been hilarious with Hound!

Firebird] Yeah it would have

Natalia and SirivePrime] wait..why was optimus hanging upside down in the ship

Firebird] I have no idea

Natalia and SirivePrime] im just like: dafaq? o_O

Knight] So he wouldn't try to escape or something xD probably

Firebird] Maybe

Natalia and SirivePrime] maybe so the energon would rush to his head like us when we are upsidedown

Firebird] Who knows

Natalia and SirivePrime] but his arms! HE COULD HAVE REACHED THE LEVER THAT SET HIM FREE

Knight] XD

Firebird] There were some blades in the way if im not mistaken

Natalia and SirivePrime] true..

Firebird] Still, why put him upside down?

Natalia and SirivePrime] remember when he was upside down, optimus looked and saw a face that turned out to

be a dinobot? it zoomed up to its face and im like: HOW THE F COULD HE SEE THAT FAR!?

Firebird] I have no idea how he could see that far

Knight] XD can't they zoom in on stuff?

Natalia and SirivePrime] o_O seriously, how could hee see it? he saw it, but not fbi!?

Natalia and SirivePrime] yeah I think they can...I saw it in tfprime and im not going there just yet XD I

wanna still talk about AOE

Firebird] I thought it was cool, but Bay just keeps making fans madder

Natalia and SirivePrime GUYS WHAT IF LOCKDOWN CAME INTO THE SCENE LIKE:  watch?

v=_VRIYay7...

Natalia and SirivePrime] and he just sings along when hes like driving down the road XD

Knight] Bahaha!

Natalia and SirivePrime] XD

Natalia and SirivePrime] and then evberyone is like: o_O wut  
>XD<p>

Firebird] What did I just watch?

Knight] I would lol

Natalia and SirivePrime] WHen Tessa was on his ship, she should have hacked into the ships control panels and

put that song on out loud and on repeat so it echos throughout the ship XD and when lockdown talks to optimus,

the song comes on, and he be like: ...WUT?

Knight] XD or the Harlem Shake

Firebird] That would have been so hilarious.

Natalia and SirivePrime] OMFG YESH and the slaves start dancing XD

Knight] HAHAHAHAH!

Firebird] OMP, that would have made the movie so much better

Natalia and SirivePrime] like when cade is hiding from the sdrones, they just start dancing XD

Natalia and SirivePrime] and cade would just stand there like: O_o

Firebird] lol

Natalia and SirivePrime] and I laughed when Tessa was like: NO I AM GOING BACK TO THE SHIP! and they are on

the wires 200 feet high and they start arguing about family stuff XD

Knight] I would do the same exact thing though that Tessa did xD

Firebird] Worst time to argue

Natalia and SirivePrime] XD what if lockdown is about to shoot optimus, and then he suddenly gets a call from

his mom XD OMFP

Firebird] OMP that would have been so hilarious

Natalia and SirivePrime] Lockdown be like: hold on hold on, time out, my mom is calling me

Knight] BAHAHAHAHA!

Natalia and SirivePrime] XD and hes just chatting with his mom on the comm link

Natalia and SirivePrime] the autobots are standing around waiting for him XD

Knight] Bahhahahahaha

Firebird] *tries to hold in laughter**fails*

Natalia and SirivePrime] hes just like: yeah...yeah I know...yes I ate my morning energon... no I did not pay

with it...yes I fed the beasts...

Natalia and SirivePrime] Lockdown just keeps talking to her XD

Firebird] HAHAHAH

Natalia and SirivePrime] Then hes like: moooommm im battling! I told you not to call me during battles!

Firebird] To funny

Natalia and SirivePrime] XD and then he's like: yeah, I love you too, bye  
>and then he turns back to the autobots XD<p>

Natalia and SirivePrime] being all like: now, where were we? XD

Firebird] the bots are trying not to laugh

Natalia and SirivePrime] while he's just like: . come on guys, cut it ooouuuttt .

Firebird] They end up laughing

Natalia and SirivePrime] and hes just standing there like: my life is ruined ~_~

Firebird] I would have been sitting in my seat thinking 'This is to fragging funny!'

Natalia and SirivePrime] IKR

Natalia and SirivePrime] WHAT IF HIS MOM DID COME AND SPENT THE DAY WITH HIM!? AAHAHAHAHA

Firebird] HAHA

Natalia and SirivePrime] she would just teleport there and the next scene where he comes in all badass and it

zooms out to where his mom is like holding his hand XD

Natalia and SirivePrime] its like zoomed up with intense music, then zooms out showing him and his mom XD

Firebird] Primus that would be to funny

Natalia and SirivePrime] just standing there on the battlefield XD

Firebird] The 'bots are once again trying not to laugh

Natalia and SirivePrime] then his mom yells at him when he swears XD

Natalia and SirivePrime] like she hits him in the back of the head, being all like: LOCKDOWN, I DID NOT RAISE

YOU TO BE SAYING SUCH CRUEL WORDS TO YOUR FRIENDS!

Natalia and SirivePrime] hes just standing there like: but b-but but- but..theyre not my friends! theyre my

enemies! and then shes all like: I DONT CARE, YOU ARE NOT TOO SAY THOSE WORDS OR ELSE IM SENDIN YOU

BACK TO YOUR FATHER! and then lockdown is like in a panic like: NO PEASE DONT SEND ME BACK TO DAD!  
>and then the bots are like: WTF is happening XD?<p>

Firebird] Everyone else would be laughing

Natalia and SirivePrime] XD and she just turns to Optimus like complimenting on how much he had changed since

the great war XD

Firebird] Me: *trying not to laugh*  
>Sister: *laughing*<p>

Natalia and SirivePrime] AND THEN HIS DAD COMES..

Firebird] PRIMUS I would be laughing so much at that moment

Natalia and SirivePrime] THEN HIS DAD COMES...  
>and beats the living sh*t out of Lockdown because of his mom telling him about their son swearing XD<p>

Firebird] I wouldn't be able to stop laughing

Natalia and SirivePrime] its like he beats his son with a cybertronian belt XD infront of everyone like: THATS IT

YOUR GETTIN 7 ACROSS THE AFT! DONT ASKY WHY, I HAD 3 OF MY FINGERS BLOWN OFF BACK IN KAON XD

Firebird] Me: *laughing so hard*

Natalia and SirivePrime] and then the father is like: SO HELP ME PRIMUS I WILL SLAP YOU ACROSS THE FACE SO

HARD

Firebird] this would have been perfect

Natalia and SirivePrime] like his father is like: YOU'RE GONNA WISH YOUR GIRLFRIEND WASNT SCARED OF ME XD

Firebird] What girlfriend?

Natalia and SirivePrime] I dunno

Natalia and SirivePrime] ex gf?

Natalia and SirivePrime] idk XD

Natalia and SirivePrime] hes just getting beat and so hepless XD

Firebird] XD

Natalia and SirivePrime] XD

Firebird] that would be priceless

Natalia and SirivePrime] then cade just comes in like: MAYBE YOU SHOULD PUT HIM IN, DANCING CLASS, SO HE

WOULD BE EMBARRASED- I MEAN, SO HE COULD LEARN TO BALANCE MORE XD

Firebird] PERFECT

Natalia and SirivePrime] and then the dad is like: GOOD IDEA, LOCKDOWN YOU ARE GOING TO DANCING CLASSES

FROM NOW ON XD

Firebird] *is laughing*

Natalia and SirivePrime] like they just sign him up to bellet class

Firebird] *laughing*

Natalia and SirivePrime] and then he has to learn the moves and stuff

Firebird] priceless

Knight] OMP! THAT WOULD BE HILARIOUS!

Natalia and SirivePrime] XD

Firebird] XD

Natalia and SirivePrime] then all the autobots are invited to a concert XD

Natalia and SirivePrime] AND LOCKDOWN IS JUST IN A COSTUME ON STAGE!

Firebird] *trying not to laugh*

Natalia and SirivePrime] BALLET ON STAGE

Knight] Him wearing a tutu!

Firebird] OMP

Natalia and SirivePrime] XD DOING THE BALLET MOVES

Firebird] *laughing*

Natalia and SirivePrime] music starts playing and he does the splits XD

Natalia and SirivePrime] *dying of laughter*

Natalia and SirivePrime] XD 8

Natalia and SirivePrime] HES JUST DOING THAT IN THE COSTUME XD

Natalia and SirivePrime] dan1067

Natalia and SirivePrime] THEN THIS ^^^^

Natalia and SirivePrime] XD my sides are hurting from laughing

Knight] OMP!

Natalia and SirivePrime] XD my sides hurt XD

Firebird] To priceless

Natalia and SirivePrime] imagine lockdown just doing all this stuff in the movie

Firebird] To funny

Natalia and SirivePrime] like Michel bay sees this and make a movie of this XD

Firebird] I would be a little lass mad at him

Natalia and SirivePrime] me too

Natalia and SirivePrime] its like Ratchet just comes back and just bitch slaps lockdown and tells his parents all

the things he did XD

Firebird] I would be very happy

Natalia and SirivePrime] well to be honest, I understand why he died

Natalia and SirivePrime] because Ratchet is the only medic on the team, right?

Firebird] I believe

Natalia and SirivePrime] and when someone gets injured, he is the only one who can fix it, because hes the

medic, hes the only one that does medical treatment, so to get rid of the autobots, you go for the medic, and if

the medic is gone, then who can fix the injuries?

Firebird] Good point

Natalia and SirivePrime] and with un treated wounds, things happen

Firebird] Yep

Natalia and SirivePrime] yup

Natalia and SirivePrime] wow 184 coments

Firebird] yeah, and it started out as us being mad. Then we started randomness

Firebird] it was

Natalia and SirivePrime] its just like on cybertron, instead of football, its buttball XD lockdown be playing with

the football and his dad be like: LOCKDOWN, ARE YOU PLAYING WITH MY BUTTBALL!?

Firebird] lol

Natalia and SirivePrime] LMFAO

Firebird] same here

Natalia and SirivePrime] XD

Natalia and SirivePrime] ^_^

Natalia and SirivePrime] lockdown just says: no  
>and then his father comes crashing through the wall like: YOURE LYING, I CAN SEE YOURE HOLDING MY BUTTBALL<p>

IN YOUR HANDS!

Firebird] *trying not to laugh*

Natalia and SirivePrime] and then lockdown is like having a oh sh*t moment, running from his father XD

Natalia and SirivePrime] his father just snipes him in the aft

Firebird] *laughing*

Natalia and SirivePrime] lockdown just trips over everything

Firebird] *laughs harder*

Natalia and SirivePrime] his father close behind with his sniper XD

Firebird] OMP

Firebird] My sister is laughing so hard she is crying from reading this

Natalia and SirivePrime] then his mom is like: HEY!  
>and they stop running and his mom is like: U KNOW THE RULES, NO SNIPING IN MY HOUSE!<br>so lockdown just runs outside where he sees optimus XD this all happening on cybertron XD

Natalia and SirivePrime] his dad just revealingly sniping him in the aft XD  
>lockdown just knocks into Megatron, so then hes being chased by Optimus, his dad, AND Megatron XD<p>

Natalia and SirivePrime] his dad just repeatingly sniping him in the aft XD  
>lockdown just knocks into Megatron, so then hes being chased by Optimus, his dad, AND Megatron XD<p>

Natalia and SirivePrime] XD

Firebird] Primus, that would hilarious

Natalia and SirivePrime] IKR

Firebird] Then Optimus is like is your mommy yelling at you again while laughing at him

Firebird] That was my sister

Natalia and SirivePrime] hes being chased across the planet by everyone, and it all started with buttball XD

Natalia and SirivePrime] lol

Firebird] lol

Firebird] Dang 213 comments in all

Natalia and SirivePrime] Then Lockdown comes to earth and that's when AOE happens, then everyone on

cybertron just comes to earth, looking for Lockdown XD just looking around asking humans like: have you seen

this mech named Lockdown? he was playing with his fathers buttball without permission and they have a picture

to show XD

Firebird] *laughing*

Firebird] Lol

Natalia and SirivePrime] then lockdown hides in the swamp

Firebird] XD

Firebird] Which swamp

Natalia and SirivePrime] XD probably the one in the beginning of AOE where Ratchet was on the boat

Firebird] Yea but ratchet won't die this time

Firebird] No he wouldn't -Firebird

[Natalia and SirivePrime] then his dad jumps up out of the water attacking his son

[Firebird] Lol

[Natalia and SirivePrime] just beating him like: I TOLD YOU NOT TO PLAY WITH MY BUTTBALL! and then ratchet

is on the ship and he sees them and hes just like: dafaq?

Firebird] I appear out of no where and show him this converstion.

[Natalia and SirivePrime] Lockdown just starts SCREAMING XD

[Firebird] Then lockdown is like dad I'm sorry I forgot

[Natalia and SirivePrime] his abusive father is like: HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU!? NO PLAYING WITH  
>MY BUTTBALL! XD<p>

[Firebird] Lockdown I SAID I WAS SORRY DAD  
>Firebird: *talking with Ratchet*<p>

[Natalia and SirivePrime] XD his dad just keeps sniping him XD YOU HAVE LIVED LONG ENOUGH TO KNOW MY  
>RULES XD and im just there like writing everything down XD<p> 


End file.
